Sister Light Sister Dark
by Kassia2
Summary: What is it like to be an Evil Rei? One that is lonely and cold with out anyonein her icy world... R+R


Cold: prologue

Reflections in My shattered Soul

Kalika

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charas. You'll regret suing me. I enjoy flames. Flames are good. Send anything. Say anything. This is about 2 years after Galaxia. The inner senshi are all 18. The outers are 20. Hotaru is 14, almost 15. Mamo-chan is 23.

Coldness. She was so cold. Her breath fell upon me, leaving me as cold as well. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She could not think, but only feel coldness. She whispered one word; "HELP ME", but her words were frozen silent. I didn't understand. She loomed in closer to me. Her icy breathe on my neck. Her purple eyes piercing my soul. "HELP ME" she whispered again. Once more, I didn't understand. I stood up, she did too. I tried slowly to back away from her. She instantly backed away. Why? 

Because she was me. Me? Rei Hino? Me? How could I be so cold. I was always filled with warmth from my friends. I tried to call to them. 

"Ami? Makoto? Minako?" as a last resort, I called to the only one left, "Usagi." Was she mad at me? No one was around. Could my friends have left me? My voice echoed in the cold, dark place I was in. No one, no one answered. No one. I was all alone. 

I looked at myself. She was still cold, her purple eyes reflected mine. She breathed in and out. Like me. She even looked like me. Of course, what did I expect? She _is_ me. The realization dawned on me as she whispered in my ear. Again, I couldn't hear her. She had frozen my ear with her breath of death. (Sounds corny, doesn't it?) She leaned closer to me. Until our noses touched. I tried to give her warmth with my thoughts of my friends. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Ami, Makoto, Minako, and the outer senshi, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and little Hotaru. I also thought of Mamo-chan. Tuxedo Mask. I feed her strength from my friends. For I moment, I thought she was getting warmer. No. She was getting colder. I thought hard; of the times we fought the Daughters of Darkness, the Sons of Sin. 

Usagi. Usagi. Usagi… my mind echoed her name. Why her? We weren't even close friends. She fought for my sake and I fought for hers, but we were never best friends. Never ever. But her face appeared the most in my thoughts. 

She was my best friend. She was the sister I never had. The glass in my shattered soul. I gathered my strength from her. I opened my eyes. I no longer felt her nose pressed against mine. She was walking away from me. She glared. She spoke again, but this time I heard her; "You have no friends. They have all left you. No one cares about you. You're all alone, like me."

I heard her loud and clear. What? No friends? I have tons of friends! How dare she accuse herself of having no friends! Makoto, Ami, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Mamo-chan, Chad (Don't' know his Japanese name), ojii-sama, and… and Usagi. I cried out to her at the top of my lungs. "USAGI!" 

I immedently felt a hand clamp my mouth shut. "Shut up!" I whirled around to see myself crying. "It is better this way, not having any friends. You don't need friends." I watched as she cried. How terrible it must to go through life without friends, to never laugh with them, to never talk to them, to never fight with them. The tears were my own inspiration. I reached out to the lost girl. "It's okay, it's okay." I murmured. I tried to touch her, but in that moment, she was gone. I only touched air. 

Checking out my surrounds, I saw an icy canyon that cried out my name. Shivering, I hugged myself. It was all so cold. Walking around, I narrowed my eyes against the heavy wind. My breath came out white as a cloud. 

Was I going to be stuck here forever? Where are the others? Maybe I was right. I have no friends. They have all left me. Why? This was a question I asked myself a lot. Why? Why what? Why my friends have left me? Why I'm all alone? Why I'm so cold? 

I want answers! Not more questions! It seems every time I want an answer, a question pops out instead. Is this the way of the Gods? To endlessly torture me!?!? What have I done!? What did I do to deserve this!? 

I walked along the side of the canyon. I didn't need to, really, no one else was there. I was the only living thing. Am I destined to walk the earth alone? The wind blew my hair into my face. I stopped. What is going on? "OH, GODS!" I shouted. The sound echoed. I heard myself. I _was_ alone. I felt my heart break. It wasn't an audible sound, but it broke. I fell to my knees and cried. In that moment, my soul shattered into millions of pieces. It was like a broken mirror, just sitting there, waiting to be thrown away. I imaged myself looking in that mirror, and seeing me. 

Black. It was just my hair. I had thought the world was going to purge me into the darkness. What purpose do I have here? Who will care if I am gone? 

I looked up and saw the Light. It was there, like a bright shining star. Flying towards me, I ducked as it hit the ground. Getting up, I saw it was a tiny star. I watched as it floated over to me. And it winked.

It WINKED.

~

Sweat. That's what I was covered up in as I bolted up from my bed. Ojii-sama was first to greet me. 

"Morning, Rei." What? Where was the cold wind, the icy canyon, the broken mirror? Was it all a dream? 

"Rei, your friends are here. You overslept and missed first period." Huh? Friends? But I didn't have any friends. But there they were, Usagi, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Mamo-chan, even Chad, and ojii-sama. 

"Rei, we missed you in class."

"Oh, I was soo worried when you didn't come to school."

"Aha! So I'm not the only one who overslept."

"Dude, Rei. I didn't know you woke up this late. Where's your broom?"

It was all a dream. 

AN: This is told from Rei's POV. It's mostly about how she feels about being alone. I just thought of the first line and I had to write it down. It short, I know. If you don't like it, well that's your problem. 


End file.
